Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Join Requests
Riverpelt I'd like to join Project: Imagine, I love drawing cats, by hand or on paint. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 17:12, November 27, 2010 (UTC) *I added you on (When I was still leader) :) Forestpaw13 Can I join? Granted, I won't be putting many up, but just in case I need to. xD FP13 December Cheers 15:00, December 12, 2010 (UTC) *Of course you can join! I'll add you in now! Welcome to P:I! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 13:48, December 13, 2010 (UTC) EaglesPack Dystanine: Can we join? CrystalFace: We'll be good! Eaglet: I'll do our coloring! All: We'll do really well! Promise!! Dystanine, CrystalFace, and Eaglet. We're Triplets!!! 01:24, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :*Consider yourself added! Welcome to the Project! HollyfeatherBoom-Lay, Boom-Lay, BOOM! 19:33, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Leafwhisker Could I join? -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Till death do us part."]] 14:49, December 22, 2010 (UTC) *River and Holly will add you on soon, I'll tell them. NightfernMerry Christmas 16:47, December 22, 2010 (UTC) *Of course you may join! Welcome to the Project! HollyfeatherBoom-Lay, Boom-Lay, BOOM! 19:33, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Mistysun Um, is this where you join? Cus I want 2 join. :) --[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 15:35, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *I've added you on; just remember to join at the archive that says Join. NightfernNew Years is coming 18:39, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah, sorry about putting it in the wrong section. I didn't notice the was a Join page. xP --[[User:Mistysun|'Happy' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'Holidays!']] 21:26, January 2, 2011 (UTC) *No problem. Happens a lot. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 16:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Mistfire Could I join, too? [[User:Mistfire|'ℳĨ₰₮'₣ĨȒ€]]Happy New Year! 23:18, January 1, 2011 (UTC) *Of course; I moved it to the correct section. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 23:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Brownstorm Hello, I would like to join P:I please. Brownstorm 00:39, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *Well, of course you can join! Welcome to the Project, and I'll add you in right now!!! Holly They Call Me Strike Queen ♥ 14:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) *Moved to correct section. Welcome! NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 16:51, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Ottersplash Hellow Project:Imagine members! I would like to join Project:Imagine. That is all. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 01:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) *Welcome to the project, Otter! Holly They Call Me Strike Queen ♥ 14:24, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Shimmerbreeze Hi, I'm new to this wiki. Can I join? Shimmerbreeze 18:26, January 23, 2011 (UTC) *Welcome! Have a great time. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 20:06, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Swiftfire101 Hey, I have made a few chararts, can I join, Nightfern? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:25, January 24, 2011 (UTC) *Of course you can join! You don't need to ask just Nightfern, either. xD Welcome to the project! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:27, January 24, 2011 (UTC) AgentP {C}I would like to join because I like drawing characters. All You Need 22:46, February 22, 2011 (UTC) *Sure you can! I'll add you in. Welcome to Project:Imagine! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Birdpaw Can i Join P:I ? LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 23:08, April 11, 2011 (UTC) : Sure you can, Birdpaw! Welcome to the project! I'll add you in in just a second! Holly//SkyeCan You See The Darkness? 23:46, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Rainwillow Hi, can I join? ❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 04:30, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : I'm always so confused as to why they put this here, instead of clicking on the link in the box. :P. Welcome to Project:Imagine! Sign of the Moon 11:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) SnapeFan1 Hey :) Can I join Project Imagine? RainbellyOfThunderClan(Talk) Sure you can! Welcome!! --Phillies Phan Red and White 15:59, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Featherstream Can I join Project:Imagine? I also have a question it's says that warriors have to have least 400 edits and been on this wiki for a month, but some warriors don't have 400 edits and haven't on this wiki for a month, so how can they be warriors? Well, actually I don't have 400 edits too, anyway. Featherstream The Silver Feather 06:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'm going to talk to Night about changing that edit count thing. But, anyways, welcome!! --Phillies Phan Red and White 15:59, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Feathermoon Hi, I would like to join :) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 16:53, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon :Welcome to the project, Feathermoon! I'll add you in just a second! --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:57, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Wildbreath Hi, can I join? 20:29, May 2, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :Hello there, Wildbreath. Of course you can join! We could always use more members. Welcome! --Phillies Phan Red and White 22:19, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Cheetahstar Can I join? I'd say I'm reasonably good at chararts. (As long as they're not tortiseshells. I stink at those. :P) Cheetah Spring Cheetah! 13:43, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can join! Welcome!! Now, you put this in the wrong section, but I'll be glad to move it for you. --Phillies Phan Red and White 17:08, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Leopardclawxx May I join please? Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! {C} {C} {C} {C} 16:21, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the delay, but, welcome! I'll add you in in just a moment. --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Feathertail Millie May I join? =0.0= -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]It’s getting cold outside... 05:04, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can! Welcome!!! =D --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Silverstripes Can someone sign me up to join? SilverstripesA black and Silver hero Welcome, Silverstripes! I'll add you in momentarily. --Phillies Phan Red and White 20:29, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Blue Spark May i join the project please? I love drawing cats and coloring cats. I will do it by hand or on here XD Thank You! [[User:Blue Spark|'☘Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark☘']] 17:55, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : Of course! And Blue Spark, here, we use the blanks and color them digitally (Pixl.com, but I think you figured it out). nightfern 17:56, June 18, 2011 (UTC) CloverBlondestar May I joi, PLEASE? I am so busting to join I love creating images and I need to get my Suntail pic approved. : Of course; welcome! mapleleaf 04:28, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Silversong123 Hi! I like to draw and color. I think this project is cool! Silversong123 18:13, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Welcome!!! I'll add you in now. --L Lawliet Always the Best~ 18:39, June 29, 2011 (UTC) The gost can I join? : 'Course. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 18:01, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Firedragon 1234 Can I join? Please! And do you have to use the blanks.May starclan guide you. 03:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, you do. Of course you may join. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 18:01, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hazeleye Can I join Project Imagine?Hazeleye 01:39, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye : Welcome! Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 18:01, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Icestorm May I join? 15:09, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Nah... You're not allowed. xD. I'll add you in. Welcome! 17:29, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Hi y'all. You mind if I join this project? xD. ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 21:49, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing I don't mind. Welcome to PI, Shadewing! 05:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Bumblestripeluva100 Hi, may I join? Bumblestripeluva100 :Sure you can! Welcome! I'll add you in now! 06:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Ravenflight As you can probably tell in my headline i want to join! Ravenflight00 13:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi, of course you can join. I'll add you in momentairly. Also, please post your request in the proper section. thanks, FeatherMew? 04:51, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Spottedfang Can I join? I really want to enter the contest, and my sister is in the project! I REALLY want to join! Spottedfang 22:51, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome, my apprentice! I'll add you in now. 00:53, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Twilightheart200 Hi...I was wondering if I could join... Of course you can! Welcome! I'll add you in now! 22:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) TheStarsAlign313 Hi! Can I join? ;D [[User:TheStarsAlign313| TheStarsAlign ]][[User talk:TheStarsAlign313|'Silvershine']] 03:28, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can!! Welcome!! :D Feather Rollbacker 21:37, August 28, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Thanks! [[User:TheStarsAlign313| TheStarsAlign ]][[User talk:TheStarsAlign313|'Silvershine']] 04:20, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Snowdazzle Hi all! May I join? 22:49, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Snowdazzle!!!! Welcome! Of course you can join! 22:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Loudsplash100000(Moony) Can I join? 17:53, September 14, 2011 (UTC) : I'll do Skye and Silver a favor and add you in myself. :) Welcome to the project. 19:01, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Graceglow I want to join please ^.^ Graceglow 14:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) : I'll add you in. 14:36, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Wrathstar Hello there! I've recently joined and decided to poke around, when i found this. May i join? Meta Ike 07:47, October 7, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Made a new acount for the forum named Wrathstar. So uhh... Yeah =3 Wrathstar 08:27, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Course! 15:40, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Skyflight please can i join! I'm on this on other wikis! Skyflight 12:43, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure 15:39, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Stoneclaw33 May I join this project? Stoneclaw33 Of course you can join! 15:39, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Featherstream I'll start making charats again so can I join? Featherstream Autumn to winter 14:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Sweetflower Hi! I love making chararts on WWikia! SO I think I'll love it here! P.S The blanks are adorable :) 23:41, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Join Request Hi, can I join? Rainface<3 18:52, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Rainfacestar! Welcome to the wiki! You may want to look at some of the charart tutorials if you need to (though I remember you from WWiki). 18:55, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Scarletwind Hey, people. If you'll have me, I'd like to join. I'm not sure how much I'll be able to give since I'm also needed at PCA, but this sounds fun! So, can I join? -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 03:06, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hollycloud Can i join? Shanks ♪ ★Hollycloud♪ ★ 02:57, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Littlewillow Hi could I join? I like creating things! LittlewillowSmall and fast! 02:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Add youself in! 01:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Birdpaw Can I re-join? Sorry I haven't been active, I was busy with school XD Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:25, November 21, 2011 (UTC) And I wonder if I did this in the right place XD Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 00:46, November 23, 2011 (UTC) XD Of course you can re-join. You did it in the right place, Birdeh ;) 02:35, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Songcloud Hey! Its Songeh. I was wondering if I could join? ☁Song☁ ♪StarClan's Prophecy♪ 21:41, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Seasplash I'd like to join. 17:25, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I'll add you in. Bluefeather Can I join? Here are two examples of my art. Bluefeather101 19:25, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Ouka-Noir Can I join? I can show you the art if you'd like, here's where Ouka-noir 22:03, December 1, 2011 (UTC). Hope you consider it- Ouka Willowmoon Please can I join? Dewstar Join request May i join please 21:23, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Added. Welcome to the project~ 22:28, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Hi guys. Most of you know me from WWiki, can I join? 16:43, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Willowmoon: May I join? Pretty please? -Willowmoon 11:36, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Ummm, I'm getting slightly impatient, I put this on for about a month already and nobody has replied, please reply. DX Willow 10:10, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Check to see if you're added on. I will too, and add you otherwise. 11:28, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Join Request- Purplemoon May I please join this project? I love making chararts. I'll be as active as I can! Purplemoon Three Advent candles lighted 14:12, December 17, 2011 (UTC) It's been a few weeks since I posted that^, and no one has said anything.... ♫Purplemoon♪ 2012! The end of the world? 18:26, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Re-Join Request-Firedragon 1234 I think I joined before. I wasn't on very much and I probably got removed. Can I re-join? I've been on more lately. Firedragon's Signiture Joining Request~ Shadewhisker1 Can I join? I've made charats before I came here! shadewhiskerI needs to be about 20% cooler Cinderstar of ThunderClan Can I join? Cinderstar Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. 19:30, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure :) Remember to copy and paste the blanks into your photo library or picasa. 23:41, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Joining Splashcloud Can I join? I have never done these before. Splashcloud 02:53, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Splashcloud Sure you can join :) Remember to copy and paste all the blanks in your photo library or picasa. 23:40, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Rowanfall May I join? I have been practicing my chararts, and I believe that I can make them pretty well by now.Rowanfall 05:36, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Of course you can! I'll add you in now. 09:53, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Shimmercloud Hi, may I join? :) ~ [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 02:13, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure you can, sorry for the wait =D 17:45, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Vixenblaze Join Hay I love writing fan fiction and creating cats for fun! Warriors is my life and I love this wiki so far. Vixenblaze I love my cats 17:17, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure! I'll add you. 17:18, March 9, 2012 (UTC) kittylove1 Hi can I join this project. I love to draw. :) 20:06, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Of course :) 20:08, March 13, 2012 (UTC)